


Crepes

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Good Omens, Aziraphale, crepes
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling & The Them (Good Omens)
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 2





	Crepes

**Author's Note:**

> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10171200#cmt10171200

Aziraphale really did like crepes, and they were the perfect thing to require as an apology from Crowley (who refused to say when, where, or why he had picked up the skill to make them).

Life really was wonderful after the failed Apocalypse, Aziraphale decided, looking around the table at the five children sitting there with him (Warlock had come storming into the bookstore one day a few months prior, having run away from his parents, causing the minor miracles Crowley and Aziraphale had put on him years ago and never removed to take action and lead him to them) and waiting for his best friend to come back with some of his favorite food.

"There you are, everyone, some crepes for the angel, for my hellspawn, for the Antichrist and his three followers, and for me; dig in, and whatever you do, don't thank me," Crowley said as he entered the room carrying far more plates than was possible and scowling at those of them who smiled at him; yes, Aziraphale decided with an even wider smile at Crowley (causing an even deeper scowl), life was very good.


End file.
